There is a known program for an information processing terminal which allows a user to designate image data and allows an image processing apparatus to execute an image processing operation on the image data. For example, a program disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2017-097751 allows a user to designate image data stored in a portable terminal. The program then allows a multifunction peripheral to execute a print operation, in which an image represented by the image data is printed on a paper.
The portable terminal disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2017-097751 has first and second programs installed therein. That is, the first program allows an image processing apparatus to execute an operation on image data and the second program allows a user to specify the operation. More specifically, when the user starts the second program, the started second program allows the user to specify or designate image data and an operation to be executed on the image data, and starts the first program by providing designation information to the first program. Here, the specification information includes information to identify the specified image data (hereinafter referred to as specified data), and information to identify the operation (hereinafter referred to as specified operation) for the specified data. The started first program allows the user to designate an image processing apparatus capable of executing the specified operation identified by the specification information provided by the second program. The first program sends to the image processing apparatus information instructing the image processing apparatus to execute the specified operation on the specified data so as to allow the image processing apparatus to execute the specified operation on the specified data.